


Path To Destiny

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Less than 1k one-shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: The Marauders take a road trip, which brings a change in Remus' and Sirius' friendship





	Path To Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on Tumblr

Remus blinked rapidly, trying to concentrate on the road in front of the car. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open, let alone drive carefully. Sirius seemed to notice this as he spoke, “Remus, you should stop the car.” 

 

Remus sighed. “What time is it?” 

 

“It's almost 10 p.m,” Sirius replied. 

 

“Pete, are there any motels nearby?” Remus asked Peter. 

 

“The nearest motel is over an hour away,” Peter replied. 

 

“We can sleep in the car tonight and continue driving tomorrow morning,” Sirius stated. 

 

“Yeah, he's right,” James said. “Remus, you have been driving for a long time. You need rest.”

 

It was true. He had been driving since noon, since no one else knew how to drive. The Marauders had decided to take a road trip. It was originally James’ suggestion. As they had graduated from Hogwarts last month, he claimed that they weren't having fun anymore. And they needed to do something adventurous. So, Remus had borrowed his dad's car and they had left on this road trip.

 

But this far, this wasn't going as fun as he had thought it would be. Remus pulled the car aside. He ran his hand over his face. “Alright, lads. Goodnight then.” 

 

They all muttered a goodnight in return. Exhaustion overcoming him, Remus soon fell asleep. 

 

\-----

 

When he woke up, it was still dark. His neck was strained. He looked towards the passengers seat, but Sirius wasn't in the car. He turned back, James and Peter were fast asleep. Wondering where Sirius was, he quietly opened the door and got down from the car. 

 

“Sirius?” he whispered to the empty road.

 

“Yeah, I am here, behind the car.” 

 

Remus walked to the back of the car. Sirius was sitting there, leaning back against the car. “What time is it?” Remus asked. 

 

“Almost 3 or 4 a.m,” Sirius answered. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Remus asked as he sat down next to Sirius. 

 

“I woke up and then I couldn't go back to sleep,” Sirius replied. “So, I came out here. It's beautiful here, isn't it,” he said, gazing at the night sky. 

 

Remus looked up. It indeed was beautiful. The sky was filled with numerous stars. He turned back to Sirius, who was still looking up at the sky, a soft smile on his lips. They sky was beautiful, but Sirius was more beautiful. Remus noticed the way his grey eyes seemed to shine, how the light waves of wind blew away the strands of his hair.

 

“How did you wake-” Sirius turned to him and his sentence cut off as their eyes met. Remus was suddenly aware of how close their faces were. His heartbeat sped up as Sirius slowed brought his hand up, gently cupping the side of Remus’ cheek. He licked his lips nervously and Sirius’ gaze drifted down to his lips. He leaned in and closed the gap between them. Remus could have sworn that the whole world seemed to stop spinning. He put his hand on the back of Sirius’ neck, tangling his fingers in Sirius’ hair. 

 

He had thought a lot about what it would be like to kiss Sirius. But this was better than anything he could have imagined. It was perfect.

 

“Yes!” The loud exclaim by James brought him back to the earth. As he turned around, James and Peter were standing there. James looked like he had won a lottery. “Pay up, Peter,” he said and handed out his hand. Peter took out some galleons from his pocket and gave them to James. They went back into the car with James muttering, “I told you this was a good plan.” 

 

Besides Remus, Sirius chuckled, “Honestly, why am I even surprised that they had planned all this?” 

 

“I have to say it was a bit suspicious when James had suggested a road trip,” Remus said.

 

Sirius shrugged, “Anyway, I am glad he suggested the road trip,” he murmured before pulling Remus in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
